Two tales and a lullaby
by juliagillman
Summary: Bedtime rituals in the Holmes householde change every night. You can be sure that a deal will need to be made for Imogen to participate in her own bath time and bed time. Written for Nicole(theemptyholmes) because she asked for parentlock.


Molly arrived home after a long day at work expecting Imogen and Milo to be sat with Mrs Hudson and Sherlock to be gallivanting round the streets of London on a case. This was not what met her on her return though; it was the most unexpected sight that greeted her instead. The flat was almost completely silent as she entered making her panic for the wellbeing of her husband and children. The panic was almost over instantly as she heard giggles emanating from the nursery.

"Daddy, no!" She smiled upon hearing the squeals of Imogen through the many peals of laughter.

"Come on Immy, it's bedtime." He sighed following the toddler as she ran out of her room on chubby legs. This sight was soon followed by a wide eyed Milo who was already dressed for bed crawling along the floor. His eyes lit up as he caught sight of his mother standing in the doorway.

"Mummy." Imogen beamed running into Molly's open arms. "Tell Daddy he is wrong and I don't need no bath cos I am not going to bed." Imogen ranted looking into her mother's eyes. "I is a big girl mummy!"

"I know you are baby, but do you want to be sleepy for nursery tomorrow and if you are good and have a bath your daddy may read you an extra story or he might sing to you." Molly smiled trying to persuade her daughter to join in with bedtime.

"2 stories and daddy sings to me?" She asked with her bright sparkling eyes that mirrored her father's in shape and colour.

"Why don't you ask Daddy as he is the one you want to do this." Molly smiled placing her daughter on the floor and watching her walk over to Sherlock.

"Daddy, pwease can I have 2 stories and you singing to me?" She asked elongating every word and giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, but you have to behave at bath time and no more than two stories. Do we have a deal Imogen?" He replied with a smile as he bounced his 3 year old daughter in his arms.

"Deal." She beamed running towards the bathroom.

Sherlock turned to his wife before he followed his daughter into the bathroom. "Hello love, why don't we talk once the children are in bed." He sighed leaning down to peck her lips as Imogen called for him from the bathroom.

Molly leant down to the floor and picked up Milo who seemed content on hugging her leg whilst staring up at his mother. "Hello baby boy, how about we get you to bed." She smiled kissing his soft baby hair. Unlike Imogen who was a mini female version of Sherlock in looks, Milo was a combination of the both of them. He had light brown curls paired with Sherlock's azure eyes and her own petite nose. He was still a chubby baby due to his age, but Molly could see that he would eventually have Sherlock's sharp bone structure.

She bounced the 7 month old in her arms before carrying him through to the nursery, telling him of her day as part of their nightly ritual. Of course she left out the gruesome details of the autopsies to prevent moulding his mind at a young age. Another reason was because that was Sherlock's own way of interacting with their children; recently he had even begun to show Imogen the basic skills of deduction.

She read the baby a story and waited for him to fall asleep until joining Sherlock in their daughter's room, but not interrupting the time father and daughter had together. She smiled as she stood in the doorway watching on at the scene that was being played out before her; neatly 2 books were stacked on her bedside cabinet showing that Sherlock was just about to sing to her.

Imogen's eyelids were drooping as her need for sleep increased; Sherlock's voice was enough to lull even the deadliest of criminals to sleep. Well, that was probably an exaggeration but his voice truly was mesmerizing whether he was just reading or he was singing. Sat in the chair by the bed Sherlock started to sing one of his own compositions, the fluidity of the melody almost brought Molly to tears. As the last few notes of his voice floated out Molly moved to stand next to him.

Both parents kissed their daughter good night and left. If anyone had told Sherlock 10 years ago that he would have a wife and family in the future, he would have just laughed at the absurdity of the ludicrous idea. Now, he knew could not live without them and he would never feel more pride than he did when he was with his family.


End file.
